The Sorceress of Darkness
by WriterLoverGirl19
Summary: Born with powers or cursed? That is the question. The daughter of the first Spinjitzu Master and the woman who turn her back at the one who she used to call 'master'. Sonia is now struggling to live her life and protect everyone from her. Can she be save? Or is it to late? Sorry this my first fanfic so forgive me for my grammar.
1. The Begining

Long ago before time had a name. A boy named Lucas, whose heart is pure as gold, his loyalty to humanity was unbreakable. He was raised and train by his uncle after his parents died. Then began training him the art of Spinjitzu and became the ever first Spinjitzu Master. Soon he created Ninjago by using the four elemental weapons the scythe of Quakes, the shuriken of Ice, nun-chucks of Lightning, and the sword of Fire.

Near Ninjago, was a land called Nardia. Nardia was ruled by King Roland the III, he and Lucas agreed to allow the Royal Family of Nardia to rule over Ninjago. Lucas may be the creator of Ninjago, and he only wants what's best for Ninjago, he's not a ruler but a protector. Now he protects both Ninjago and Nardia

Then he went on a journey, and met many gifted people with Elemental powers, all of them became trusted allies. He fights beside with his fellow Elemental Masters and friends, to end any Evil on the land. But even as the man of peace doesn't mean he can face his life very smoothly...


	2. The Mysterious Maiden

Lucas went to Jamanakai Village to visit some fellow Elemental Masters. Everyone greeted him with honor and respect or being praised at.

He came to a tea\blacksmith that was own by Adar the Master of Fire and also his childhood friend. (All will be explained by the end of the chapter).

"Lucas, how are you my friend!?" He asked, showing him his gleeful smile.

"I'm good, you?" Lucas returned a smile.

"I'm fine too." He replied, then he smirked. "So any ideas of having a relationship?"

Lucas gave him disapproving look.

"Don't let him get in to you, Luke" As a woman in their age with brown hair, amber eyes and wearing fiery red dress, said.

"I won't, Ember." He smiled at her.

"And you mister." She turned her head to Adar. "Stop snooping at people's lives and it's their own choice not yours to choose, got it?"

Adar's smirked gotten wider. "That's why I love you."

Ember gave him an annoyed look. Why did I married a man who doesn't listen!?

Lucas looked at the two slightly felt jealous. He admit he wanted to have a fiery relation like Adar's and Ember's, but he couldn't find his someone. Well, how I can a man date who's busy protecting both Ninjago and Nardia?

Then a woman wearing a black cloak appeared, covering her whole body, many avoided or feared her, as she walk past through them. They eyed her deeply examining her every movement, the two couple's luck run out as their shop was chosen by mysterious maiden.

The trio stand stiffly, as the maiden got closer to them.

"Midnight's tea." The viper of her voice felt like a dagger pierced in your heart.

"We'll check in the back, excuse us." Adar said, grabbing his wife's hand and went inside leaving the two alone.

Lucas carefully examine her like anyone else but needless to say he doesn't want to get caught. There was something about her, something that he can't put his finger on.

The maiden turned her head to him, Lucas' eyes widen as he saw her face. Her hair black as the depths of darkness, that shine throughout the night, her beautiful purple eyes is the one to stare, and skin pale as snow. He stared at her completely dumbfounded and getting a new shade of red, which cause a smirk form on her lips.

"Here's your tea, miss." Ember interrupted, getting the two's attention, and was giving the bag to the maiden.

The maiden was about to pay but interrupted by Lucas.

"No, please let me pay instead." He pulled out some money, and gave it to Ember.

"Such a gentleman." She complemented him, coldly, but he didn't care, she take the bag from Ember, and walk away.

Lucas watch her leave, until she was out of eyesight.

She's so beautiful... No amazingly beautiful.

"Please don't tell me, you've fallen for her?" Adar interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Well... I...yes...I mean no... She's beautiful... But I don't...know her..." He stammered.

The couple exchange worried glances.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, rumors has been spreading out to the village." Ember answered.

"What rumors?"

"Well, that she's a... Witch." Adar lowered his voice at the word t sentence.

Lucas' eyes widen in shock and sorrow. The first lady that he fell for was a witch, he wanted to believe it, but he was still dazzled and troubled by her beauty, and he need some space to think.

"Excuse me, I have to go now." With that he walked away back to his monastery.

-In the Monastery-

Lucas was in his room, meditating.

"Inner peace..." He muttered.

"Inner peace..."

"Inner-" Then the maiden's face flashed into he's mind.

He grunted, he tried to forget her but the more he forgets her, the more she coming back and not in a good way.

What is wrong with me? I just met her now this happen...

He let out a long sighed.

Maybe I'm just over thinking.

He stood up, blowing all the candles out, and went to his bed, trying to sleep.

Not all rumors are true, right?

He turns.

"Tomorrow I'll find her..."

Phew! Glad that's over.

Well I want to explain everything first then proceed on to the next chapter.

First of all, I'm not following the WIKI of Ninjago, I'm making my own well I might follow some but I'm still making my own.

Second Adar and Ember are the parents of the originally Master of fire, meaning they're are Kai's and Nya's grandparents, all the Elemental Masters in here are the grandparents of the Ninjas and other Elemental Master in Season 4.

Third I do not own Ninjago they are belong to their respective owners.

That is all...


	3. Sarahfina

Deep within the dark forest a familiar woman stood, in front of her was a circle with a star in the center drawn on the ground. She was putting various ingredients into the ground. When she was done, she pulled out a brown book with a gold dragon crest on the cover, and read the words.

"Who have fallen, banished to the cursed realm I call upon the forces of Evil to set you free!"

Then gust of wind started to move in a circular motion around her, all the candles were blown out and the books opened flowing with the wind, slowly tearing the pages from the books. Forming a human figure made of paper with red eyes covered in pure hatred.

"Master." The maiden bowed down.

"Arise, my apprentice." The voice said like it can send chills in your spine, like a dry ice touch your skin.

She did what she was told, and look up to her master. His hand falls down in a spiral way.

"The cursed is still infected." He turn away from her. "How disappointing, Sarafina."

"Forgive me, Master, that's all I can do." 'Sarafina stammered.

"Aside from that, I thank you for bringing me back here from that ghastly place." He once turn facing her. "I am now done testing your abilities."

"Now I must test your _**Loyalty**_." His eyes glowed, dangerously.

"I will follow your every desire, Master."

"Now on with the task. I want you to bring me the blood of a living descendant of the man who banished me from that dreadful place, the last ingredient I need."

He put his hand at her neck, choking her, raising her slowly. "Do not fail me, Sarafina, or else the consequence can be very costly."

"Ack! Y-yes, Master."

"Good." He let go of her.

Sarahfina falls to the ground gasping for air.

"Go. You have a week to complete the task."

"Yes, Master." With that Sarahfina, vanished to the shadow to find the man.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Sorry for the late updates and for grammar.**_

 _ **Sorry if its short.:-D**_

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

 _ **I do not own Ninjago.**_


	4. Love at First Fight

Lucas search high and low for the Mysterious maiden, but nothing. He came across Adar's and Ember's shop hoping that there's any chance they saw her.

"Hello, Lucas, nice of you to visit." Ember greeted him.

"Yes, hello Ember. Ah, listen, please don't tell Adar." Lucas said. He's sort of embarrass at what he's about to say.

"Um, okay." She replied.

 _How should I put this?_

He rub the back of his neck. "Is there any chance you saw... the maiden yesterday?"

Ember gave him a bewildered look.

"You fell for her, didn't you?"

Lucas didn't know what to say, but there's no point of lying, especially to Ember.

"Yes." He admitted. "I know it sounds crazy, but I want to see her again."

Ember wasn't very happy about it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You've just met her yesterday and today you're desperately wanted to see her and in love with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'desperately'." He laugh, sheepishly but it end quickly when Ember shot him a look.

"Yes, you're right."

Ember sighed.

"Well, if you really want to see her again, I can't stop you from doing it, but be careful around her."

Lucas nods. "Don't worry. I promise."

Then suddenly Adar appeared.

"Hey, Honey-" He noticed,Lucas. "Lucas? Nice of you to visit, again. What's brings you here?"

"Oh! I-I just wanted to drop by." Lucas stammered.

Adar, started to doubt his friend's alibi, but shrugged it off.

"Well, its better than being isolated in your monastery, aye?" He laughed.

Usually he get slightly offended, but under this situation? He had to agree everything so he wouldn't suspected a thing.

Lucas laughed, nervously. "Yes, I thought so to."

On a rooftop of a house, stood their no one other than Sarahfina. Watching them below her.

She smirked, and brought out of her hands with wooden puppets on both of her hands. She began controlling them.

"So? Is there anything you want to buy-"

A female shrieked interrupted everyone's work and look where it came from.

Then suddenly two 9 ft tall wooden puppets came out of nowhere with giant mallet destroying everything in sight (you know like the ones in Mirror Mirror) . The villagers run for their lives.

"Adar..."

"I hear ya."

The two run to where the puppets was.

"Be careful!" Ember yelled at the two.

"Don't worry honey! We got this!" Adar yelled, back.

A girl cried getting the attention of the puppet.

"Mama!" She cried.

The puppet lift his mallet ready to hit the girl. But a large fireball hit him instead.

"Pick someone your own sizes!" Adar yelled giving his friend time to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked the girl and kneeled on the same level as her's.

"Uh-huh..." The girl replied, shaking in fear.

Lucas picked up the girl, then suddenly the puppet smashed at where he was standing, but thanks to Lucas' flexibility, he was able to dodge it.

"Lucas, you okay!?" Adar yelled in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lucas replied.

He gave the girl to her mother.

"Mama!" The girl cried, happily and embrace her mother.

"My baby!" The woman embraced her daughter back, and she looked back to Lucas. "Thank you..."

Lucas nods, then Adar yelled:

"A little help here!"

Lucas quickly run to help his friend.

He concentrate and fired a gold beam at both puppets. He sent them flying to the wall, they were destroyed, and there parts were scattered everywhere.

"That was quick." Adar commented.

Then the parts suddenly came back to together.

"You just had to say it." Lucas said.

 _Black Magic. Figures._ He thought.

The puppet smashed his mallet at them, but luckily they dodge it quickly.

Then two boulders went flying and hit the puppets.

"You ladies need some help?" A female voice, teased.

Then showed a woman just a few years younger than them, had messy dark brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, wearing a black sleeveless kimono shirt **(I have no idea what is called)** grayish-brown **(Closed)** vest, white bandages covering her both forearm, black cloth that represents a belt, billowing pants tuck in her boots, sitting in a cat like position but just a little above the ground, on top of a building.

Adar gave her a playful yet scornful smile and said:

"Great, who invited the rock slide?"

She landed on her feet and walk towards them. "Oh, aren't you glad I save your flame?"

Adar scoffed, arrogantly. "Oh, please, we were doing fine before you showed up."

"It's nice to see you too, Terra." Lucas cut in. " If you two done arguing, please don't forget that we still had a problem."

"Right!" They replied.

After hours of fighting the puppet, the Elemental Masters are beginning to get exhausted, every time they disabled the puppets, they would just fix themselves back together.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Adar shouted as he back-to-back with his allies. The puppets were surrounding them.

Something caught Lucas eyes. "The puppeteer..." As he saw a hooded figure.

"You think!?" Terra exclaimed, as she stepped her foot, violently on the ground, she raised her to fist upwards, as the ground follow her actions, and formed a shield around them, made of boulders. _**(She's an earth bender)**_

The puppets used their mallets to destroy the shield.

 _ **Inside the shield.**_ _**(You know what I mean.)**_

"Alright, I bought us some time. Any ideas how to stop these things." Terra asked as she's trying to support the shield.

Then Lucas was starting to pick up the pieces.

"They're puppets, right?"

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Someone is pulling the string, and that is the puppeteer. And he's on top on Mrs. Chow store."

"If we take him down..." Adar said.

"Then the dummies are nothing but spared parts." Terra continued.

"Exactly." Lucas smiled in triumph. "Here's what we're going to do..."

He whispered to them the plan.

Sarahfina was getting impatient. She commanded the puppets to destroy the shield harder.

Then the shield collapse leaving dust to spread all over.

The puppets hesitated then, Adar come jumping towards them with his right fist burning in flames and punch the puppet on the left. Terra kick the air, as boulder followed her footpath, and hit the other puppet.

Terra pushed the air as a boulder slingshot, Lucas. Which is coming right at Sarahfina. Sarahfina didn't see Lucas coming right at her, but in a flash, Lucas was on top of her, holding both of her wrist against the roof.

"Call off your puppets!" Lucas demanded.

Sarahfina trying to get free from Lucas' grasp. Which resulting to remove her hood in the process.

Lucas froze.

"You..." Blush spread across his face.

"Yes. It's me." She headbutt him.

Lucas got off of her, as she escapes.

Lucas saw the mini version of the puppets, he destroyed it and saw puppets and was disabled.

"Way the go, Luke!" Terra cheered.

Lucas ran off after, Sarahfina.

"Hey, where is he going?" Terra as she watched Lucas go.

"Yeah, that's Lucas, after he finished the job, he just disappeared, and left us to clean the mess." Adar stated in matter in fact.

"Oh..."

"I'll go get the broom." Adar said as he went to do so.

 _ **(On the rooftops)**_

Sarahfina leap roof to roof, faster than Lucas, who was falling behind.

"Wait!" He called out.

She ignore him and proceed to escape.

Lucas tackle her. Resulting knocking them both off the roof, but luckily a market tent was able to break their fall... Well not completely. Their fall tear the tent and they still hit the ground but not to rough.

They mumble in pain. Sarahfina went to break for it. Lucas saw a rope beside him, and quickly launch it to her, and it caught her, Lucas ties her up.

"Let me go!" She shouted, furiously. Trying to break free.

"Not until you gave some answers."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She snapped at him.

"Why you attacked those villagers? Who sent you here?"

"Well I want to draw someone's attention, and my master."

Lucas might have a felt little jealous at her first answer, but he was more focused on her second answer.

"Who?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know what they do to witches, around here."

"Okay, listen here, you simpleton." She sneered at him. "I'm not a witch, I don't have green skin, or a pointy nose, and I don't have a broom or a black cat nearby. Witches are ugly while Sorceress are..." She paused, and pull out a seductive smirk. "Are naturally beautiful..."

"Well, you got that right..." He said accidentally out loud.

Then an awkward silence.

After realizing what he said, he mentally slap himself, and blused very madly. While Sarahfina was taking the advantage of the situation.

"Enough talk about me..." She battles her eyelashes, with a disgust smile. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ "You may be a doofus, but a handsome doofus ."

He was completely under her spell.

"W-why t-t-hank... yo-u, I-I... do-don't k-know wh-what... to s-say." He stammered.

"Tan skin, broad shoulders, and had good manners. Rarely seen on a man. Ladies would be losing their minds because of you."

He had nothing to say. As his face gets redder and redder. While Sarahfina's hand glowed and sliced the rope that was tied to her. She raised her hand and blow some purple powder at him. He cough then fell to his knees, he looked at the woman in front of him.

"See you around, handsome." She said, then everything went black.

 _"Is he going to be alright?" A voice said._

 _"I don't know, but have faith."_

 _"Come on, buddy wake up."_

 _"Hey look he's waking up!"_

 _ **"Lucas!"**_ _All the voices, chorus._

Lucas opened his eyes, his vision was still blurry, and had a pounding headache.

When his vision was finally clear. Ember, Adar, Terra, and the village doctor surround him, with all had worried looks on their faces.

"What happen?" He groaned, rubbing his head, while pushing himself up.

"You chase that puppeteer, remember?" Adar remind him.

"Then we found you, unconscious on an alley." Terra said.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Two days" Terra replied.

"Can you tell us what happen before you lost conscious?" Ember asked.

Then Sarahfina flash to his mind again.

"The maiden..." He mumbled.

"You mean that rumored witch yesterday?" Adar asked.

"And also his love interest." Ember said bluntly, crossing her arms.

Lucas blushed deeply.

"EMBER!" He yelled at her. For not keeping his secret.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Adar exclaimed clearly shocked at the statement.

"Well, that was unexpected." The Village doctor commented.

"Lucas, how could be falling for her? She nearly put you in a coma!?" Adar reasoned.

"And not to mention, her puppets nearly put everyone in danger!" Terra added.

"I know, but someone's been forcing her."

Everyone exchange glances.

"Just who exactly?"

"I don't know, who, but, I'm going to help her." Lucas stood up and walk towards to the window.

"Um, how are you so sure that, that witch wants your help." Terrace snapped.

"She's not a witch!" He yelled defensively, then he's voice soften. "She's a Sorceress."

"A SORCERESS!?" They all yelled, with widen eyes.

"Son, I know it's not my place to speak, but she's dangerous and who knows what she can do to you, if I were you I wouldn't get further more involvement with her." The Village doctor advice.

Lucas thought what he said.

"He's right you know." Ember said.

"Follow the doctor's order." Adar told him.

"It's for the best, Lucas." Terra added.

Lucas look at them then to the window. He understands that they are just protecting him, but he had to help her.

He turnaround to them and said:

"I understand."

 _I know you guys are just looking for me, but I know in my heart, I had to help her..._

 _ **To be continued**_...

-  
Here's chapter 4


End file.
